A Horse Brings The Love
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Amy with her school goes to London. Her friends are realy curious about her cousin Ian that she can't hold her emocions anymore. When the plane land on a mansion Ian has a suprise for Amy. What that suprise would be? How can a love start? What is a horse have to do with all this? OCC'ness maybe as usual.


**A Horse Brings The Love**

**Me: Hey that is one more one-shot about Amian as you guessed. I can't help it I love those two together. Well let's start our usual routine. I will call Chris here, oh by the way the prank that we did yesterday was hilarious! We all fell from our chairs! Ok then Chris, come here please to do that disclaimer again.**

**Chris: No I am not going to do the disclaimer this time Vesper! And the face will not work. If you try to poison me I brought a pan with me and I am not afraid to use it on you!**

**Me: *singing I'd Lie from Taylor Swift* And I could tell you his favorite color is green, he loves to argue born on the 17th. His sister is beautiful he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him I'd lie! *shouting* WHAT DID YOU SAY I HAVE MY EARPHONES ON AND I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Chris: *murmurs* Brat.**

**Me: I am not a brat you bloody git!**

**Chris: You heard that but not the thing about the pan?**

**Me: What pan? You know I would like some fried 'eye' eggs, as we call in Greece, so do the disclaimer and then let's go and eat. I think I have caviar.**

**Chris: She owns only the plot, Maria Colum, Rose Spark, Diana Loon, Alison Silv and Roxanne Krow. Let's eat! You on with the story I know they're your words but I am hungry!**

**Me: Me too, let's go eat! On with the story as he said!**

Amy's POV

I was waiting my friends, Maria and Rose, at the airport with our hole class. We were going a trip to London for one week and I was hopping we would stay at the Kabra mansion. I wouldn't admit it but I wanted to she Ian. Then I saw two girls running to our direction. One of the girls had curly blond hair and blue ice eyes and the other had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I recognize them from a mile away. Finally they approached us and we jumped into our plain seats. Thank God that I was next to Rose and Maria.

"So Amy, have you gone to London before?" Maria asked me. She knew that I had traveled all over the world but only that nothing more nothing else.

"Yes I have. You can say that a very distant cousin of mine leaves there."

"What's his name?"

"How do you know he is a boy?"

"Instinct. So, am I right?"

"Well, um, yeah you are right."

"So tell me, who is he and he and how he looks like?"

"His name is Ian Kabra. He lives in a mansion at London. He has black silk hair, olive tone skin, a really sweet British accent and…"

"And?"

"And the most dreamy dark amber in the hole world. You want to lose your self in them. When you look in his eyes you feel like hypnotized. Ah."

"You like him don't you?"

"No I don't!"

"Haha yeah right!" Rose jointed.

"I just want to sleep, night girls."

When I woke up we had landed on the grounds of London. Well not exactly London, more like at a top of a house. Then I looked out of the window and saw the 5 branches symbols on the grass. I was sure now that house, better mansion belonged to Ian Kabra.

We stepped out of the airplane, I was the last one out, and he was there stunning handsome like always. He looked into my direction and a smile decorated his dashing face, I smiled back to him. After a few moments only me, Maria, Rose and the popular trio, Diana, Alison and Roxanne was on the roof. Out of mistake I heard Diana, the most popular girl and the leader of the trio, telling something to the others.

"Well, well look at him he is really handsome."

"Diana, you saw how he smiled to Amy." Roxanne told. Roxanne was really nice without the two of them.

"Come on Roxanne! Diana knows that she has no hope with him. He is past too handsome for her if you ask me." Alison said. Alison was like Diana, ruthless.

They thought that I had no chance with Ian seriously? I hadn't understood that Maria and Rose had left and I was alone with the trio. The thing that licked the most that moment was when I saw the faces of the trio when a certain handsome boy with dreamy eyes, talked to me.

"Hello love, a penny for your thoughts?"

"I-Ian!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around him so I was pulling him for a hug.

"Amy! I am happy to see you here. Oh and by the way I have a surprise for you love."

"What is it?" I said exciting. I could talk freely now that the trio had gone bye, bye.

"Follow me please." And that's what I did.

When we stopped we were at the stables. I waited outside while Ian was getting something. Then he came out with the two most beautiful horses I ever seen. Ian told me that is one female and one male. The male one approached me, he was stunning. It had skin like Ian's, olive tone, amber eyes and black hair on his tale and head. I asked Ian if he had a name and he said that only the female one had a name. He let the female more close to me. She had white milky skin, reddish hair on her tale and head and bright jade green eyes.

"What's her name?"

"Amelia."

"Why you named her that?"

"Because that's your full name and her jade eyes reminded me yours." He said. He got my hands into his. "Ian, I found a name for him."

"What name?"

"Leon."

"And why that one?"

"Because it's your middle name and his eyes remind me of yours." I said while I tight my grip to his arms. Then we both decided to close the unwanted space between us with a kiss. As our lips touched I felt butterflies in my stomach but I just made my mind forget them.

"Amy I, I love you really."

"I know Ian I know, so you must know that I love you too."

"A horse started that weird."

"Yeah but special."

"You are more special." And we let our lips be together again.

**Me: Ok I finish that one too! What now? Any ideas? Anybody?**

**IPhone: *special ringtone The 7 Things, Miley Cyrus***

**Me: Yes. Aha. Ok I am coming Neutron. I have something to do. Chris lets leave we going to see Batman The Dark Knight Rises! *he comes ready to leave* Bye guys and girls review don't forget it! *slams the door behind me and Chris locks it***

**Chris: *shouting* YOU FORGOT YOUR IPHONE! AGAIN! KAT? **

**Me: *shouting* GO UP AND GET IT! OH NO WAIT I GOT IT HERE! HAVE YOU GOT YOUR DART GUN?**

**Chris: *comes next to me panting* Yes, *pant* I have it. *pant* *deep breath* did you took your poison nails?**

**Me: I have programmed them to inject automatically to the target too. Now let's go! Bye!**


End file.
